choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bachelorette Party Choices
This page contains the choices in Bachelorette Party and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Think Pink (��15) *Laid-Back Chic (��15) *Long Layers *Black Bob *Easy Updo Choice 3 *All On Red (��20) *Playing Coy (��20) *Poker Face Choice 4 *Definitely! (Choice 5) *Hell no! (Return to Choice 1) Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *What's your first name? Default is "Mandy". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *And your last name? Default is "Berg". Choice 7 *Yup. *Nope. Chapter One: Let The Games Begin... Choices Choice 1 * My boyfriend! (No effect) * My girlfriend! (No effect) Choice 2 ' * Scream! (No effect) * Throw a shoe at Kyle's head! (No effect) '''Choice 3 ' * I'm the girlfriend, you homewrecker! (No effect) * What's happening is I'm kicking Kyle out! Now! (No effect) '''Choice 4 * What's 'uppdogg'? (No effect) * Please, not right now. (No effect) Choice 5 * That dress is gorgeous! (No effect) * Can you do my makeup? (No effect) Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * We can be the... Default is "Girl Scouts". Choice 7 * Only if they're tequila. (No effect) * Not too many... (No effect) Choice 8 * Diana (No effect) * Courtney (No effect) Choice 9 * You look incredible! (No effect) * Now the party can really get started. (No effect) Choice 10 * Oh, thank god. (No effect) Choice 11 * Oh thank god...der? (No effect) Choice 12 * You're Superman. (No effect) * You need a drink. (No effect) Choice 13 * For debauchery. (No effect) * To meet interesting people. (No effect) Choice 14 * Let's do it! (��12) * I should wait for my friends. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Bubblegum. (Path A) * Rose Water. (Path B) * ...Is that lobster? (Path C) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) * Bubblegum has never looked so good! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path B) ''' * Rose-flavored... rose! (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 2 (Path C) * But lobster, tho? (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Excited about the possibilities. (No effect) * Surprisingly okay. (No effect) * Kinda torn up about it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Hold his hand. (No effect) * Thank him for the gelato. (No effect) Choice 15 * It's fantastic! (No effect) * It depends. Are cute rainforest animals included? (No effect) * It's a little much. (No effect) Choice 16 * What's that about? (No effect) Choice 17 * An international super-spy? (No effect) * The next Walter White? (No effect) * Pulling an 'Ocean's Eight?' (No effect) Choice 18 * Don't call it a comeback... (No effect) Choice 19 * Convince Diana to stay! (��16) * Let her go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Chair dance. (No effect) * Pole dance. (No effect) * Lap dance. (Path A) Diamond Choice 6 (Path A) * Diana (No effect) * Me, obviously (No effect) * Courtney (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Spank him! (No effect) * Pour champagne on him! (No effect) * Make it rain! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Join in! (No effect) * Keep my clothes on. (No effect) " " Choice 20 * Something greasy. (No effect) * All the coffee. (No effect) * More champagne, probably... (No effect) Chapter Two: You Can Win It Back Choices Choice 1 * Why don't you retrace your steps? (No effect) * Did you leave the suite with it? (No effect) * Who else has been in the suite? (No effect) Choice 2 * Who are you working for? (No effect) * What's in the case? (No effect) * Why would somebody want to steal it? (No effect) Choice 3 * I want to relive it. (��15) * Not right now. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * What sort of party is this? (No effect) * Whose place is this? (No effect) * Why'd he invite us if he's never met us? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Definitely a sex thing. (No effect) * None of our business. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * We should stay. (No effect) * We should leave. (No effect) * I wanna peel that banana. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. Option order is random. * Slide down the bannister! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Fall down the stairs! (No effect) * Glide down the stairs on the lube! (No effect) ⬅ Correct If the timer ends, you fall down the stairs. (No effect) Choice 4 * Of course I believe you. (No effect) * I'm just not sure. (No effect) Choice 5 * We think you accidentally took something of ours. (No effect) * Hand over the case and nobody gets hurt. (No effect) Choice 6 * Where he hangs out during the day? (No effect) * If he has any friends we could talk to? (No effect) Choice 7 * But is that musician guy following me? (No effect) * Are you? (No effect) Choice 8 ''' * Have we met? (No effect) * Are you... psychic? (No effect) '''Choice 9 * You'd do that for me? (No effect) * Are you sure that's the best idea? (No effect) * How do I know I can trust you? (No effect) Choice 10 * Has seen Frank? (No effect) * Will really talk to us? (No effect) Choice 11 * Maybe if he plays his cards right. (No effect) * Yeah... no. (No effect) Choice 12 * Bathroom. (No effect) * Closet. (No effect) * Dresser. (Path A) You get to choose all of them. This just decides the order. Choice 13 (Path A) * So... many... g-strings... (No effect) Choice 14 * I'll have a look. (No effect) * I'm not touching his trash. (No effect) Choice 15 * High Roller (��20) (No effect) * Poker Face (No effect) Choice 16 * Three's a crowd, if you know what I mean. (No effect) * We're here on a mission. Focus. (No effect) * Get it, girl. (No effect) Choice 17 * The iron door. (No effect) * The brick wall. (No effect) * The antique mirror. (No effect) Choice 18 * Follow your bliss. (No effect) * Focus on our mission. (No effect) Choice 19 * I'd love to! (��18) * Not tonight. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Martini (No effect) * Glass of wine (No effect) * Scotch on the rocks (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Working on the strip? (No effect) * Being a local in a tourist town? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Help me? (No effect) * Talk to me in the first place? (No effect) * Ask me to get this drink? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Am worried about Diana. (No effect) * Just went through a breakup. (No effect) * Don't know what you're talking about. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Kiss him. (No effect) * Head back to our seats. (No effect) Chapter Three: Watch My Hands... Choices Choice 1 * Dress to impress! (��30) * Head straight to the lounge. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Mario won't be able to resist you! (No effect) * How many sequins died to make that? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You look phenomenal. (No effect) * Skip clearly doesn't know what he's missing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * You look gorgeous. (No effect) * You're such a show-off! (No effect) Choice 2 * Just lucky, I guess. (No effect) * I learned from the best. (No effect) * Not being interested probably helps. (No effect) Choice 3 * Check it out (No effect) Choice 4 * You're right. His eyes just moved. (No effect) * You're seeing things, Di. It's not moving. (No effect) Choice 5 * I need a glass. Or three. (No effect) * Don't trust it. I'm sticking with whiskey. (No effect) Choice 6 * How did you make these flowers appear? (No effect) * Which house were you in at Hogwarts? (No effect) * Can you magically locate a stolen suitcase? (No effect) Choice 7 * Yes. A million times yes. (��15) * I should stay with my friends. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Get right to the action. (No effect) * Start slow. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Second base. (No effect) * Third base. (No effect) * Home plate. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Let's take it all the way already. (No effect) * But we should cool it down. (No effect) Choice 8 * Your dress. (No effect) * Your flowers. (No effect) * Your cake. (No effect) Choice 9 * Stand up for yourself. (No effect) * Figure out how to communicate with Skip. (No effect) * Get a good pre-nup. (No effect) Choice 10 * Enjoying the Abracadabra Lounge? (No effect) * Any leads on the briefcase? (No effect) * Can I buy you a drink? (No effect) Choice 11 * I'd have the most fun with you. (��16) * I'll leave you alone... (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * What do you do for a living, really? * Did you ever start that martial arts studio? (No effect) * Are you seeing anyone? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * You're the most resilient person I know. (No effect) * We've all got your back. (No effect) * If you ever need anything, I'm here for you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 * Kiss her. (No effect) * Hug her. (No effect) Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Apologize. (No effect) * Slow down. (No effect) * Keep running! (+Chase) If the timer runs out, you get distracted. (No effect) Choice 13 This is a timed choice. * Grab the back of his shirt! (+Chase) * Trip him! (No effect) If the timer runs out, Diana will reach out for Frank but miss. (No effect) Choice 14 This is a timed choice. * Go for the pants! (+Chase) * Block his path! (No effect) If the timer runs out, you do nothing. (No effect) Choice 15 * You be good cop. (No effect) * You be bad cop. (No effect) Chapter Four: Double Down Choices Choice 1 * It's only been at the shop a few hours. (No effect) * Who would even buy a locked briefcase? (No effect) Choice 2 * Who bought the briefcase? (No effect) * When you sold the briefcase? (No effect) * What else this person bought? (No effect) Choice 3 * i appreciate that (No effect) * but do you really think you can help??? (No effect) Choice 4 * The poker table with Aisha. (No effect) * The slot machines with Diana. (No effect) * Playing craps with Courtney. (No effect) You can choose all of the above. You determine the order. Choice 5 (Aisha) * Fold. (No effect) * Call her bluff! (No effect) ⬅ You win Choice 6 (Diana) * Treasures of Egypt? (No effect) * Fruit Smoothie? (No effect) * Candy Store? (No effect) Although no effect, the first option wins 50 cents, second option wins nothing, third option wins 50 dollars. Choice 7 (Courtney) * Knox Overstreet. (No effect) * Chet Danbury. (No effect) * Neil Bossington-Lane. (No effect) Choice 8 * We should go for it! (��17) * You should go on without me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Me! (No effect) * Diana! (No effect) * Aisha! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Pop. (No effect) * Rap. (No effect) * Arkansan Doom Metal. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Take a bow. (No effect) * Bring them in for a group hug. (No effect) * Kiss Aisha on the cheek. (No effect) " " Choice 9 * Seen anything good on pay-per-view? (No effect) * Seen anything really good on pay-per-view? (No effect) Choice 10 * Nachos. (No effect) * Greek Sampler. (No effect) * Sushi. (No effect) Choice 11 * That sounds great! (��20) * I should reconnect with my friends. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * I'm doing really well. (No effect) * I'm pretty broken up about it. (No effect) * That's the least of my problems. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * The Egypt exhibit. (No effect) * Dinosaurs. (No effect) * The aquarium. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Say cheese. (No effect) * Kiss Reed on the cheek. (No effect) * Kiss Reed on the lips. (No effect) " " Choice 12 * It's so sweet of you to call me. (No effect) * Is something wrong? (No effect) * Nice day on the campaign trail? (No effect) Choice 13 * I'm sure it will blow over. (No effect) * Can you even see my face in the video? (No effect) * You can't talk to me that way. (No effect) Chapter Five: New Player at the Table Choices Choice 1 * We'll make Skip see reason. (No effect) * That's totally ridiculous! (No effect) * I will physically fight Skip on your behalf. (No effect) Choice 2 * Refresh my memory? (��12) * No need to relive that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Dance! (No effect) * Pick something out on the jukebox. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Wicked. (No effect) * High School Musical. (No effect) * Les Mis. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Chocolate-covered pickles. (No effect) * Ice water. * Coffee jelly beans. (No effect) +One tequila... +Two tequila... Choice 3 * Organized an amazing bachelorette party. (No effect) * Lost a valuable briefcase. (No effect) +Three tequila... +Four tequila... +Five tequila... +More tequila... Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Trap Diana in a hug. (+Crisis Averted!) * Distract Diana. (+Crisis Averted!) If the timer ends, +Destroyer Mode Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Make up an excuse for Diana's behavior. (+Crisis Averted!) * Bribe the man. (+Crisis Averted!) If the timer ends, +Destroyer Mode Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Pour out the drinks. (+Crisis Averted!) * Drink all the drinks. (+Destroyer Mode) If the timer ends, +Destroyer Mode Choice 7 * We'll always love you, no matter what. (No effect) * You're good enough for anyone. (No effect) * You don't have to marry him. (No effect) Choice 8 * My parents used to say the same things to me. (No effect) * Your parents are being ridiculous. (No effect) Choice 9 * That's a story I want to know. (��15) * Some other time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *The fantasy book. *The diary written in code. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Study. * Do escape rooms. (No effect) * Visit fancy cocktail bars. Diamond Choice 6 *I don't know what you saw in him. (No effect) *You sound like you were made for each other. *I get it. Gotta get that money. Choice 10 * From what? (No effect) * I think you're rescuing me. (No effect) Choice 11 * Hang out with Reed. (��16) * Hang out with Aisha. (��16) * Head out... after one more round. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Aisha) * A huge fan of the clowning arts. (No effect) * Freaked out, but I'll power through. Diamond Choice 8 (Aisha) * The chainsaws. (No effect) * The flaming torches. * The razor-sharp sabres. Diamond Choice 9 (Aisha) * Kiss Aisha. (No effect) * Rest my head on Aisha's shoulder. * Talk clown fashion with Aisha. Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * In the toilet. (No effect) * On the floor. (No effect) * In the bathtub. (No effect) If the timer ends, ? Choice 13 * Should stay. (No effect) * Really need to check out that cartoon. (No effect) Chapter Six: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bachelorette Party